neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Lucian Alliance
The Lucian Alliance is a fictional interstellar group for organized crime in the science fiction series Stargate SG-1. Its first appearance was in the Season Eight episode "Prometheus Unbound," but it was not referred to by name until "The Ties That Bind". It has begun to distribute an addictive corn-like crop throughout the galaxy, and played a part in the Battle of P3Y-229. Organization The Lucian Alliance is a powerful shadow organization whose members are smugglers and mercenaries. They formed the Alliance when the strength of the Goa'uld weakened, which left a large power vacuum in the galaxy. It is unknown when the Alliance was formed, but it possibly came together when Anubis was still very powerful. However, the Alliance became stronger after the Goa'uld System Lords were defeated by the Replicators. Their fleet is largely made up of Goa'uld ships, consisting of several Ha'tak motherships, Al'kesh, two small cruisers of a previously unseen design (the same ship Jarlath used in the Loop of Kon Garat), and a Death Glider defense force, in addition to Tel'tak cargo ships. The members of the Alliance are not afraid of using military force to get what they want. Their trading partners must be known to them and they most times trade with partners from a loose list of alliances. Although they typically don't trade with strangers, if they get a good offer from an unknown person, they will not pass up the chance to trade. The Lucian Alliance appeared at first to be growing into a new enemy not only for Earth but also for the new Free Jaffa Nation; however, Teal'c convinced the Alliance to send three Ha'tak motherships for the defense of the galaxy against the Ori in the Battle of P3Y-229. After their failed attempt to capture the Odyssey, which resulted in the death of Colonel Paul Emerson, Earth has declared war on the Alliance. ("Company of Thieves") Contacts One of their trade partners was Vala Mal Doran, who planned on giving the Alliance a large ship in exchange for weapons-grade Naqahdah. For this purpose she hijacked the Earth ship ''Prometheus'' but she was stopped by Daniel Jackson. After this incident she was on bad terms with the Alliance, who then placed her and Jackson on a wanted list. ("Prometheus Unbound") Nearly one year later two members of the Lucian Alliance named Tenat and Jup try to capture both Vala and Jackson, but their plan is thwarted by SG-1. ("The Ties That Bind") The Alliance reappeared in "Off the Grid" growing a corn-like crop called kassa, which contains a highly addictive drug and has been distributed across the galaxy. In the episode "Camelot" they would come to help other Milky Way species in the Battle of P3Y-229; the Ori were trying to send a fleet to the galaxy through a Supergate. This cooperation happened thanks to Teal'c. However, the Ori ships came through the Supergate and in the ensuing battle, which included ships of Earth, an Asgard ship, and a number of Ha'taks from the Jaffa, the Tok'ra and the Alliance, two of the Ha'tak ships of the Alliance were destroyed by the powerful weapons of the Ori battlecruisers, and the remaining one was severely damaged. and later destroyed by the alliance to prevent its capture. In 2006, the Lucian Alliance made a failed attempt to capture the Battlecruiser Odyssey, resulting in the death of its commander Colonel Paul Emerson. As a result, the Tau'ri have declared war on the Alliance, something the Alliance was seeking to avoid. The leader of the Alliance, Netan had sent a lieutenant Anateo on what he had hoped would be a fools errand, believing that the Tau'ri were too strong for the plan to succeed. This backfired on Netan as Anateo almost succeeded in taking the ship. "Company of Thieves". Stargate SG-1. The Alliance would find its convoys raided by SG-1 strikes which seriously threatened the standing of Netan. He placed a bounty on the heads of SG-1 which failed and, as a result, his standing within the Lucian Alliance was further diminished with his lieutenants attempting to kill him. Currently, the leadership of the Lucian Alliance remains unknown when Netan was cornered by the bounty hunter Odai Ventrell. References See also *Lucian Alliance characters in Stargate *Lucian, Ancient Roman satirist and science-fiction author, eponym for the alliance. Category:Stargate groups Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Blog posts